Summer Loving
by that girl65
Summary: Chuck and Olive try to find a way to forget about the summer heat. Cholive Oneshot.


**Okay, soooooo another Cholive oneshot. This one doesn't have as much of a story to it as my other oneshots. This is more just like a shameless smut. Gah, this boredom causing me to write more and more fic with less and less story! lol. Enjoy.**

"Olive," Chuck said softly, pausing from her work of harvesting honey to get her girlfriends attention. But she didn't stir. The blonde was still, lying on her stomach in the beach chair, her swimsuit top undone so that it wouldn't leave a tan line.

The summer sun beat on the two women mercilessly, sweat dotting their bodies. Olive had chosen to tan while Chuck tended to her beloved bees. "You better not let me fall asleep," the petite woman had warned her previously, "because if I end up looking like a lobster, I'll never forgive you."

Chuck sighed, remembering the threat and said a little bit louder, "Olive." She continued to lie still, snoring softly in the sun. The brunette shifted in her bee suit, the heavy material beginning to get to her. "Olive!" she said with more force. Still, no movement. She poked the blonde cautiously, but she just mumbled and shifted in the lounge chair slightly.

The taller woman looked down at her lover's peaceful face, blissfully unaware of the burn that would assault her skin if she didn't wake. Chuck couldn't help but smile as Olive murmured something incoherent before resuming her soft snoring. Putting her hands on her hips, Chuck thought of the most effective way to wake her sleeping beauty. The watering bucket that she used for the flowers sat on the roof ledge and she reached for it.

Taking off her bee helmet, she set it down carefully before emptying the water from the bucket over Olive's head. The blonde awoke suddenly, sputtering and gasping. Her dripping hair hung in her face as she looked open mouthed at Chuck, "What did you do?"

Chuck couldn't help but giggle, noticing that her lover hadn't bothered to hold her undone bikini top up and it had fallen in her lap, exposing her breasts to the summer air. "I was waking you up," Chuck said bending down and kissing her lightly on the lips, "I didn't want you to burn."

"Couldn't you just hit me or something?" Olive said wiping her wet hair from her eyes, "I look like a wet dog!" Chuck couldn't help but laugh and kiss her on the nose, "But a very cute wet dog. With very nice breasts too, if I do say so myself."

Olive blushed, realizing she was exposed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh," she huffed angrily, "Charlotte Charles! I can't believe you sometimes!"

"You love me," Chuck said sitting next to her on the chair. Olive huffed at her, "Turn around while I put my top back on, you."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen them before," Chuck teased kissing her neck lightly, nipping her most sensitive spot. The blonde bit her lip, holding back a moan. "Chuck, stop," she said pulling away and turning her back towards her, "We're on the top of the roof for goodness sakes."

"We're the only people who ever come up here," Chuck reasoned, kissing her bare shoulder, making her way to the space between her neck and shoulder. "Chuck!" Olive reprimanded, moving to put her top back on.

Chuck gave up and walked back over to the hives. Sweat dripped off of her forehead as the heat started to get to her. "Geez, it's hot," Chuck said taking off her bee suit. Olive turned around, blushing when she saw what was under her lover's bee suit. Disposing of the protective material on the side, Chuck stood in her bra and panties, stretching and enjoying the feeling of the air on her bare limbs.

Olive simply stared at her, no matter how many times she saw Chuck's body; she was still enthralled by it. Long, creamy limbs and toned stomach, dotted carefully with freckles. Chuck noticed Olive's face, frozen in the middle of tying up her top. "What?" she asked, her arms falling to her sides, "It's hot."

Olive held out her arms, waiting for Chuck to fill them, her half tied top hanging precariously over her breasts. The taller woman sat on Olive's lap, draping her arms loosely around her neck. She kissed her deeply as the blonde rubbed her hips softly.

She pulled away, her forehead resting against the woman's on her lap. "You said no one came up here, right?" Olive said suggestively. "Yep," Chuck said smiling, "Just us."

They resumed their kisses again, hands roaming the other's bodies slowly, skin slick with perspiration. Chuck slipped the haphazardly tied bikini top off of Olive, her mouth covering an already hard nipple before the top even fell to the ground. Olive moaned her lovers tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh and readjusted herself so she was straddling Olive's lap.

Their lips met once more, and Olive pushed Chuck down on the chair. Olive carefully removed Chuck's bra. She pecked along her jaw line and down her throat, pausing at her pulse point. Her kisses continued down her chest as began to message a breast with her hand. Nipping at a perked nipple, her tongue flicking over it briefly, Olive's kisses descended down Chuck's stomach. Fluttering kisses down her midriff, she could taste the salty sweat that dotted her skin.

Olive rested a hand over Chuck's panty covered center, causing a moan of frustration to come from the brunette's mouth. The petite woman kissed back up her front, running her lips lightly over the hardened flesh. She teased a nipple with her tongue, causing Chuck to arch off of the chair, her body pressing into Olive's completely. She ran her hand up Chuck's toned stomach before descending once more, her hand sliding into the brunette's panties.

Chuck groaned, hips bucking against Olive's hand for more contact. The petite woman kissed Chuck's neck, massaging her sensitive nub carefully. Chuck's whole body hummed with anticipation, Olive's fingers getting antagonizingly close to her center. One of Chuck's hands left Olive's hip and made its way into her panties, causing Olive to gasp. Two fingers made their way into Olive's center and her breath hitched in her throat. Chuck's fingers stilled in her, and she looked into her emerald eyes, clouded over with lust. Olive thrust two fingers into her lover, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

The two women began thrusting into each other simultaneously, pacing in time with each other. Olive sucked on Chuck's bottom lip, running it between her teeth as the sensations began to build up in her, threatening to send her over the edge. Chuck began to tighten around her fingers, a strangled moan issuing from the back of her throat.

"Chuck," Olive moaned, nipping at her ear. The pressure in her center was hurtling her towards the edge quickly. She looked into Chuck's eyes just as the writhing woman beneath her tipped over the edge, a loud moan escaping her lips. Olive followed soon after, their screams mingling in the hot air.

Olive collapsed on Chuck, both women breathing heavily. "I think the whole neighborhood heard us," Chuck said smoothing Olive's wet hair out of her face once more. Olive laughed, their sticky bodies pressed together, but both too exhausted to move. They lay like for a while, simmering in the summer heat. "'S sooo hot," Olive murmured into Chuck's neck. "Thank you. You're not half bad yourself," Chuck joked kissing Olive in the head.

"You're ridiculous," Olive replied kissing her more fully on the lips, "You're lucky I love you."

Chuck giggled, "I love you too." The two women shared a slow passionate kiss on the roof top, no longer caring about the sweltering heat that radiated through the air as the bees hummed happily around them.


End file.
